Hiccup the Fury
by scribe0magic
Summary: Hiccup was once an all powerful Night Furry, until one night he died in a unfair way. So what do the higher powers do? Bring him back as the son of Stoick the Vast. So follow Hiccup as he tries to bring an end to the war with both his human and dragon family (On Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

 **A Secrete Exposed and the Plan that Follows**

"Have you ever had a secrete that was so dangerous that if people found out it would change everything, and may even lead to your death? Well I hope not, cuz that's exactly the problem I have. You see for generations vikings and dragons have been killing each other, mainly when the dragons come and raid us for our food. Why or how this all started is unclear, what we do know is that there are rare cases when a dragon does not attack someone on sight. Those cases happen rather far from the nest that lies between all of the viking villages, this has made people believe that what ever lives there is so bad that even dragons try to stay away. Sadly this only made us vikings want to find the nest and destroy it even more. Where does my problem come into all this you may ask? Well the fact is that I'm not truly a viking, no I just happen to appear as one as I'm really a dragon, a Night Furry to be exact, but how is it that I appear human? Fact is that I died in a unfair way and was brought back by some divine force that asked me to end the war. Big job right? Well I didn't even remember my old life for sometime until the same divine voice gave me back my memories so yay me. But enough talking I have to get to the forge as fast as I can and help Gober fix the weapons during the dragon raid that just started" monologs Hiccup as he opens the door to his house and runs to the smith

As Hiccup runs along many of the other vikings tell him to hurry up and get a move on, all the while fighting off dragons that are stealing food and burning down houses "Ah Hiccup I wondered when you'd show up, thought some beastie might have carried you off" teased Gober as Hiccup came running in "Haha, they'd have to best me first" retorted Hiccup "Heh, true, you are one of the best fighters we have" agreed Gober "By the way what's that contraption you've been workin on?" "The Mangler? That's to help with hunting wild animals" answered Hiccup "But don't touch it, there's a slight calibration issue I'm still trying to fix" "Fair enough" complied Gober "But could work on dargons?" "It can shoot nets and bolas, so yeah" answered Hiccup as he worked

Gober wanted to see Hiccup's latest creation work for himself, so he quietly snuck it out of the forge with the device while Hiccup was busy reforging some weapons "Lets see what this baby can do" said Gober as he tried to set it up "Now how does it fire?"

Gober then brushed the trigger, causing it to fire randomly with a massive kick "I see that he wasn't kidding when it had a slight problem with it" said Gober as stood back up "Gober! What are you doing with one of Hiccup's contraptions?" demanded Stoick as he came running over upset that another one of his son's crazy inventions was out of the blacksmith "Eh, sorry Stoick I snuck it out without Hiccup knowin, I just wanted to see if it worked" apologized Gober "GOBER!" Hiccup practically roared from the smith

Hiccup's near roar scared off the dragons, who again left with a large number of Berk's food supply, much to the relief of the vikings as they knew for whatever reason when Hiccup get angry and yells like that all the dragons within hearing distance fly off as fast as they can

"Gober what have I told you about touching my inventions before they're completed?" demanded Hiccup as he stormed over "Eh, to not to" answered Gober nervously as he knows Hiccup is really good at getting his revenge on people who mess with him the wrong way or mess with his things without his permission "Right, and what do you do? Swiped the Mangler before I fixed the calibration on it, so you could go shooting down dragons" said Hiccup

"But it worked like a charm, or at least I think it did, I didn't see it hit anything" said Gober "I saw you fire that thing off Gober, it knocked you onto your rear end" said Stoick "Don't do it again, and put it back" "Fine" grumbled Gober as he went to out the Mangler away

"Now son" began Stoick as he turned to where his son was, but found that he had already left for the woods "Huuh, what does he do in those woods that he spends so much time in there"

What Hiccup was doing was flying high above the clouds in his true from as Hiccup had learned how to change back and forth at will shortly remembering his past life "Man it feels so good to be up in the air with out a care in the world" sighed Hiccup "Hiccup!" called a voice "Stormfly? What is it?" asked Hiccup "I spotted a downed dragon near your cove" answered Stromfly "What kind?" asked Hiccup "It's that Night Furry that keeps attacking the village" answered Stormfly as she flew off to show Hiccup where the Night Furry was

Hiccup quickly saw the dragon Stormfly was talking about all tied up in bolas "Huh, guess Gober did hit something when he used my invention without my permission" said Hiccup as he landed "Who's there?" growled the Night Furry "Depends on if you cooperate" said Hiccup as he stepped into the dragon's field of vision "What?! How is there another of my kind" demanded the Night Furry "Reincarnation" answered Hiccup "Some divine power bright me back to life after I died unfairly" "Humph, what you do? Dive bomb into a cliff?" taunted the dragon "No, I was flying near a viking village that was being attacked by other vikings and was hit by a stray ballista bolt and went down" corrected Hiccup "It was a painful death, that I do not want to have a repeat of"

"So what are you doing around these parts anyways?" asked the Night Furry "As I said I was reincarnated, but not was I am now" answered Hiccup as he changed back into his human form "But as this" "How disgraceful, we are the beat dragons out there and you were turned into a petty human? For shame" said the dragon in despair "You know I am getting rather tired of your attitude and I can easily kill you right now if I wanted to" said Hiccup in a annoyed tone "Shut it and let me out of these ropes" snapped the dragon

"You know it's shame, our kinds numbers are rather low and now they are going to be one less" said Hiccup as he pulled out his shortsword and killed the Night Furry with one swift jab "Arrogant idiot" said Stormfly "He was in trouble and he demanded it" "What's done is done, but I hope Toothless isn't to upset with me" said Hiccup "How is that hatchling anyways?" asked Stormfly "He's fine, he's with his mother right now" answered Hiccup "You know you can't stay here forever" said Stormfly "You have a hatchling to look after" "I know, but I can't leave Berk behind, I'm the heir" said Hiccup with a sigh "I just wish I could have both"

What Hiccup didn't know was that his father Stoick had followed him and with help from a little spell understood what was being said. Stoick had known that Hiccup wasn't really human, but other creature that was reincarnated into a human, and that he would regain his old form at some point. What Stoick didn't expect was that Hiccup was really the most feared dragon in the entire archipelago and that he had somehow found time to bear a child of his own. Stoick decided to head home and try to find some way to talk to Hiccup about what he just overheard

What Stoick didn't realize was Hiccup really did know he was there, so as Stoick was heading back he was surprised when Hiccup dropped down in front of him from the tree tops "So, how much did you hear?" asked Hiccup as he crossed his arms "I saw ya change as you spoke...that's when I started listenin" answered Stoick "Well, now you know the truth, what are you going to do?" asked Hiccup "I..I..don't know, if I knew more about why some dragons attack us and why others don't would be a start" admitted Stoick

"Think of it this way, you know how some chiefs raid other villages all the time right?" asked Hiccup "Aye" agreed Stoick "The same applies to dragons" said Hiccup "So, there's some dragon that makes the others bring it food?" asked Stoick "Right, and the dragon at the nest that attacks everyone is the size of a small mountain" said Hiccup "By the gods, it's that big?" asked Stoick "Indeed, and most dragons try to stay away from there, so it's best that you stop looking for that nest and worry about the defenses instead" answered Hiccup

"So, what are you going to do?" asked Stoick "I'm not sure yet, I truly would love to spend more time with my son, but I also am needed here in Berk" answered Hiccup "Your mother Valka once spoke about training dragons to help fend off the attacking dragons, as she pointed out that some dragons defend themselves from other dragons invading their territory" said Stoick "That's true, dragons don't like it when another dragon comes in their territory all hostile" agreed Hiccup "But how does that solve my dilemma?" "I could tell the elders that you had found your mother's notes and have been trying to see if they were true, and that they indeed were and have been secretly training a dragon" said Stoick

"That, might actually work" said Hiccup when he thought about it "But lil Toothless is going to be a rather big handful since he's just a hatchling" "Toothless? What kind of name is that?" asked Stoick "It's his Norse name, not his dragon name" answered Hiccup "Ah, I see so you used a different name as you didn't want me to know it" said Stoick "Yeah, dragons don't like humans knowing their true name so they have names in another language to hide them" explained Hiccup "So you have a different name?" asked Stoick "I do, but I don't remember it" answered Hiccup sadly

"So you don't remember everything from your old life?" asked Stoick "Most things I do, but certain things no" answered Hiccup "So are you going to tell your uh, little family the plan?" asked Stoick "Considering it's about them being able around me more, then yes" answered Hiccup "And Toothless has been wanting to see his grandfather for sometime" "So, I'm really the grandfather of a dragon?" asked Stoick "I was reborn as your son, so yes" answered Hiccup

 **Note: I've been wanting to take another swing at a Httyd Fanfiction, I just didn't know how to start it off, Hope you all enjoy it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 **Putting the Plan into Action**

"Hiccup, uh what did you do with that other dragon?" asked Stoick "You mean that other Night Furry that demanded help when he was completely helpless that I killed? I left his body to rot" answered Hiccup "A proper way dragons deal with a dead dragon is to burn the corpse" "You mean we give the dragons a proper send off when we dispose of the ones we manage to kill?" asked Stoick "Yeah, to a dragon it symbolizes our spirits ascending to the afterlife" answered Hiccup "and considering what they have to deal with back at that nest it's the best thing we do for them after death"

"So you're really going to bring your um, dragon family into Berk?" asked Stoick "Now that I think of it, having me bring them in right away would probably cause an over reaction" said Hiccup "But I do know the two Terrible Terrors alphas that we could ease the others in with the idea with" "Terrible Terrors? Seriously?" asked Stoick "They are small and there are a large number of them and people wont go completely nuts upon seeing them" answered Hiccup "So where are those two?" asked Stoick "I'll tell you when I get home, I need to go speak with my mate and son first" answered Hiccup as he went back deeper into the woods

Stoick as he went back to the village was trying his best to comprehend everything his son told him and how to tell the rest of Berk, while Hiccup had changed back into his original form and flew off to where is family was at "Oh Stoick there you are, I was wondering where you went" said Gobber when Stoick came back into the village "What were you up to anyway?" "I decided to go see what Hiccup's been doing in those woods" answered Stoick "Again? Any luck this time?" asked Gobber "Aye I did, and we spoke about it for a short time" answered Stoick "Oh? And what did ya find?" asked Gobber interested in what Stoick found "Sorry Gobber, but you'll have to ask Hiccup about it" answered Stoick "Fine" grumbled Gobber as he went back to the forge

"Moonwing!" called Hiccup "Hiccup? What are you doing here so soon?" asked a slightly smaller Night Furry "Well my dad discovered the truth, but all he really wanted was some answers and help me not have to worry about choosing one life over the other" answered Hiccup with a loud sigh "Wait? You're telling me your father found you out and he didn't try to run you through?" asked Moonwing in alarm "He used a spell to understand what I was saying to Stormfly and that Night Furry that kept attacking" explained Hiccup "Kept? What do you mean? He's dead?" asked Moonwing "Yeah, Gobber swiped one of my inventions and unknowingly knocked him out of the sky, and when I tried talking to him he was incredibly rude and demanding" answered Hiccup "so you can guess what I did" "Good riddance, that dragon was incredibly arrogant and rude" snorted Moonwing

"That's true, but my father had an idea so we could be together in Berk" said Hiccup "How's that?" asked Moonwing "Well my mother thought that Berk could train dragons to help protect it, but it was agreed that having you and *Toothless* show up before the idea stuck was not a good way to start" answered Hiccup "Train? Me never" scoffed Moonwing "Relax, I'd be your "trainer" and no one else" assured Hiccup "And what about our son? I'm sure once people get used to the idea of some of us protecting Berk they'll fight over who trains him" asked Moonwing in a serious tone "I'll make sure they don't, not unless they have a death wish" said Hiccup "plus our friends should be more than enough to keep them satisfied" "Are you going to ask them if they would help?" asked Moonwing "Did so on the way here" answered Hiccup "and they all really want to help"

Later that night Hiccup came home and told Stoick that after people see that the Terrors can be handled, he would have the other teens be paired up with some of his dragon friends that wanted to help "Sounds like you have everything ready to go, but where are these two alpha Terrors you told be about?" asked Stoick "You mean Sharpshot and Sneaky? They're in the house already" answered Hiccup "What?! You mean I've had two dragons living in my house and I didn't know about it?" asked Stoick "Three, but yes, Sneaky! Sharpshot come here!" called Hiccup

Stoick saw two slightly larger Terrors come out from hiding, one dark purple one from atop the cupboard and the other one come up from the floorboards "So which one is which?" asked Stoick "Sneaky's the darker one and she's really good at hiding in plain sight; and Sharpshot's the smarter of the two" introduced Hiccup "Though they are both smarter than the average Terrible Terror" "And they both listen to you?" asked Stoick "Yep, I'm their alpha along with my dragon friends" answered Hiccup "So you're in charge of them all?" asked Stoick "Yep, I've been the one keeping them safe from both the nest and vikings" answered Hiccup

"So how should we present the plan?" asked Stoick "Tell the people that I came across mom's notes and a successfully put them to use" answered Hiccup "and when people start laughing or making fun about it, I'll call these two and have them get the other Terrors to do as I say" "That's a good plan, but what about the others?" asked Stoick

"Simple, when people start askin to train their own I'll can in my bigger friends along with my mate and son" answered Hiccup "sounds like a good plan" said Stoick "and since the villagers will see that I accepted the idea first it should be easier for them to as well" "Though I bet some of them are going to argue the fact that a dragon carried off mom when I was still a baby" said Hiccup "Aye they will, but I'm pretty sure she tamed that dragon instead of it eating her" replied Stoick with a small laugh "What kind of dragon was it?" asked Hiccup "Stormcutter" answered Stoick "Huh, I once knew a Stormcutter, he lived at an ice nest to the far north" said Hiccup "it'd be funny if he was the one that took mom" "Heh, indeed it would" agreed Stoick

The nest day Stoick called a meeting in front of the Great Hall and told everyone that he had something really important to say "Is it about what you found your son doing in the woods?" asked a villager "Yeah! Gobber said you finally found out what he's been up to in there" called another "Remind me to punish Gobber latter" Hiccup said to Sharpshot who nodded in agreement

"Aye, this is about that" said Stoick "You all remember how Valka talked about training dragons to help protect Berk right? "A lot good that did her, she got carried off by one of those beasts and killed" called Mildew "I'm pretty sure she tamed that dragon, why she hasn't come back is another story" retorted Stoick "Aye, but what's that have to do with Hiccup?" asked one of the villagers "Apparently Hiccup had come across Val's old notes and being the inquisitive boy he is tested them out himself" answered Stoick "So the lad trained a dragon?" asked Gobber "Aye, I caught him in the act, to say I was surprised and torn would have been an understatement, but after talking with him, I found that Val's plan would actually work" explained Stoick "So where is the proof?" demanded Mildew "I'll show you" said Hiccup as he stepped out of the woods "What were you doin in there?" asked Gobber "Making sure the dragons were not going to attack" answered Hiccup "Prove it" sneered Mildew "Sharpshot, Sneaky come here!" called Hiccup

The villagers saw two Terrible Terrors come flying out of the woods and land on Hiccup's shoulders and start nuzzling him "Alright you two can you get the other Terrors to come over?" asked Hiccup

Sharpshot and Sneaky complied and gave off a series of loud squeaks and squawks, causing all the Terrible Terrors that lived on Berk to come flying out of their hiding places and fly over to where Hiccup was standing "My word! How many are there?!" asked Gobber in shock "About a hundred and ten" answered Hiccup "Can ya get them to do any tricks?" asked one of the villagers eagerly "Guys?" Hiccup asked the two alphas

Shapshot and Sneaky again gave off commands and the swarm off Terrors began to fly around in a stunning display and then fly out to sea "Where are they going?" asked a villager "I do believe they went fishing" says Hiccup

A few minutes of tense waiting latter the swarm returned carrying one of the fishing nets full of fish "See, now go on you guys, take your share and go home" said Hiccup

All the Terrors grabbed a fish and fly back to where they came from, and there was still a large number of fish left over "See, dragons can be useful" said Hiccup "So, you got some Terrors to listen to ya, that doesn't prove anything" argued Mildew "Those aren't the only dragons I trained, and they're willing to let someone else get to know them" countered Hiccup "You mean you'll teach us how to do it to?" asked Fishlegs excitedly "There are just enough dragons for each of the other teens" Hiccup said "Can we see them?" asked Fishlegs "Follow me after lunch and you'll see them, however do know that two dragons are completely off limits as they are mine" replied Hiccup as he went back into the woods

The villagers who wanted to know more all tried to follow him, but to no avail Hiccup vanished "Don't bother looking for him, if he doesn't want to be found then you ain't findin him" said Gobber "You'll have to wait till lunch to get any answers from him"

"I'm taking it went well?" asked Moonwing as Hiccup made his way into the cove "Yeah, a lot of people are interested, but I wonder how long it's going to last" replied Hiccup who was suddenly tackled to the ground by a black blurr "Daddy!" cried Toothless as he nuzzled Hiccup "Hey there, you been good for mommy?" said Hiccup as he got his son off of him "Yes daddy" answered Toothless as he watched his father change into his dragon form "Now who's up for a quick flight before lunch?" asked Hiccup as he let Toothless on "I am! I am!" cried Toothless eagerly "Good, cuz I need to go fetch the others before lunch, otherwise I'll look like a fool" said Hiccup as he took off

While Hiccup flew off to gather his dragon friends the people of Berk first made sure that the Terrors didn't get the fish from the docks, and were amazed that they didn't, and then talked about various ways having a few dragons on their side might be helpful. The teens on the other hand were very excited about learning how to train a dragon, but also wondered what were the two dragons that Hiccup said were only his "I bet they're very rare dragons" said Fishlegs "Makes sense, but I wonder what kind of dragons he has in mind for us" agreed Astrid "They better not be more Terrors, I want something that fits my awesomeness" said Snotlout "I wonder what kind of destruction we could cause with our own dragon" mussed Tuffnut "Yeah, mass destruction!" cheered Ruffnut

Around lunch Hiccup returned and was immediately bombarded with questions "Alright! Everyone calm down!" yelled Hiccup "Now I'm going to make this clear, the dragons I'm going to introduce to the other teens are the only ones that I have managed to trust me, but if you want to learn how to do your self practice with the Terrors since they are much easier to train" "So when do we get to see them?" asked Fishlegs "Like I said after lunch, but I know that people are going to follow, so I'm going to have the dragons give you a quick lift to where we'll begin" said Hiccup "Cool, dragon napped" said Ruffnut "I already told my dad about it, so the people don't go off in a frenzy" said Hiccup "That's a good idea" agreed Astrid "We better eat light, so we don't get sick either"

The teens quickly ate lunch, Astrid and Fishlegs eating lightly while Snotlout and the twins wolfed down their large meals "Hey, where's Hiccup?" asked Snotlout "He said he'll meet us in the woods and to just head in when we're done eating" said Fishlegs "Didn't want any unwanted guests" "Whatever" said Snotlout as he got up

The teens quickly made their way into the woods and noticed that some villagers were indeed following them when they were all grabbed by different dragons and carried to an island not far from Berk. Snotlout and the twins quickly regretted eating so much as they lost their lunch on the way "Told you" said Astrid with a smug

The dragons gently put the teens on the ground and flew over to Hiccup who was standing next to two black dragons "Woah, are those the dragons you said are yours?" asked Fishlegs in awe "Indeed" nodded Hiccup "Now it's time to show you which dragon you will get to know" "From what I see, there is a Deadly Natter, Monstrous Nightmare, Gronkle, Hideous Zippleback and those two dragons that I don't recognize" said Fishlegs "So who gets which dragon?" asked Astrid

"Fishlegs, you and Meatlug will do very nicely" said Hiccup as he motioned the gronkle to go over to him "She's a real sweetheart once you get to know her" "Really?" asked Fishlegs who then got a big affectionate lick from Meatlug "Awww you are such a cutie" gushed Fishlegs who began to fawn over her "That went as well as I expected" said Hiccup "Astrid, you and Stormfly are a lot alike" "Which one's Stormfly?" asked Astrid "Think about it for a moment and you'll see" said Hiccup

Astrid took a moment to think, remembering what the Book of Dragons said about the three dragons she knew about in front of her and realized Hiccup was talking about the Deadly Natter "Stormfly's the Natter right?" asked Astrid "Right" answered Hiccup as Stormfly came over "Wow, she is beautiful" admired Astrid "Kinda like you" hit Snotlout who got a punch to the arm from Astrid, eliciting laughter from the dragons "Shut up" grumbled Snotlout

"Ruff, Tuff, I do believe Barf and Belch are the perfect match for your destructive tendencies" said Hiccup as said dragon came over and happily made a small explosion between the twins "Awesome" said the two still dazed from the explosion "So that just leaves that big black dragon for me" said Snotlout "I said no one gets either one, understand" snapped Hiccup with a low growl, scarring the group

"Well I guess I get the amazing Nightmare then" said Snotlout "Hookfang? Oh yes, he'll do nicely" said Hiccup "Just don't try to be too bossy with him, he doesn't like that" "Is that a good idea Hiccup?" asked Fiahlegs "I bet Hiccup planed on having Hookfang put Snotlout in his place for him" whispered Astrid "So Hiccup how are we going to learn how to control our dragons?" asked Fishlegs "First you have to establish trust and then I'll show you the basics of flying so we can get back" answered Hiccup "Are you going to tell us what kind of dragons those two are?" asked Astrid "They're my Night Furries and they were the first dragons I trained" answered Hiccup "so they are very close to me"

"Those are Night Furries?! But what about the raids? A Night Furry attacks each time" asked Fishlegs "Remember Gobber using my latest invention? Well turns out he hit the Night Furry that attacks us, and I was forced to put him down" answered Hiccup "You killed a Night Furry?" asked Astrid "Yeah, I didn't want to, but it was very aggressive" answered Hiccup "Are you sure it wasn't the mate to one of yours?" asked Fishlegs "I can assure you that Night Furry is in no way related to either one" said Hiccup "Oh yeah, how can you be sure?" asked Snotlout "I personally know the father, and while he isn't here I can assure you he's keeping an eye on us" answered Hiccup

"So which one's the female?" asked Fishlegs "The larger one is the female, the smaller one's her offspring" answered Hiccup "Awww so that's a baby Night Furry, can I touch him?" asked Fishlegs

Hiccup looked over to his mate questioningly, but Toothless just bounded over and knocked over Fishlegs and started licking him like crazy "Toothless, you know that doesn't wash out" exasperated Hiccup "Toothless? What kind of name is that?" asked Snotlout "Since he doesn't have his retractable teeth yet, it makes sense" answered Hiccup "They have retractable teeth?" asked Fishlegs "Yep" answered Hiccup as his mate showed them off

"In any case lets get on with bonding" said Hiccup

The villagers had become slightly worried when the teens were carried off, but Stoick had told them it was so they couldn't follow them and get in the way. So when they returned shortly after sunset on top of dragons the villagers were relived, especially their parents "My word! What kind of dragons are those?" asked Gobber when he saw the dragon Hiccup was riding "My dragons? Night Furries" answered Hiccup as he got of his mate and picked up his son off her back "Those are Night Furries!" exclaimed Gobber in shock "Yes and no one is to bother them" warned Hiccup "Otherwise what ever happens from it is on the person's head, not mine" "Anyways, now that I proved my mom was right, I need to make sure things go smoothly from here on in between our dragons" said Hiccup "But for now, I'm going to bed"

The teens dragons headed into the woods to sleep while Hiccup and his dragon family headed to his house along with Stoick (The dragons came in the back way, so no one could complain about Hiccup having his dragons sleep with him while the others couldn't)

"So, you're the lucky girl?" said Stoick after he cast the Comprehend Languages spell on himself "Indeed, and it's nice to be with Hiccup all the time now" answered Moonwing "So what's her name?" asked Stoick "Shade, her name is Shade" answered Hiccup "I'm guessing that's her Norse name" asked Stoick "Yes, though I only said that so you know to refer to her as such around other people" answered Hiccup "Her real name is Moonwing and Toothless' real name is Shadowspark"

"Those are wonderful names" said Stoick "I only wish Val was here to see this" "If what Hiccup told me about her is true, she's probably off at that ice nest in the north" said Moonwing "If that's the case then why hasn't she come home yet?" asked Stoick "From what I heard, a madman has been trying to create a dragon army, but to no avail as he doesn't have an alpha under his boot" answered Moonwing "So she might be hindering his plans"

"Madman with a dragon army" said Stoick in fear "Gods help us, you don't mean Drago Bludfist?" "Yeah, but he only has a small number under his boot, a lot of dragons avoid being near him, just like they avoid nests ruled by tyrants" answered Moonwing "I meet that man once during a gathering of chiefs, I was the only one to survive" said Stoick "Well it's a good thing we're smarter than he thinks, he's only managed to catch the dumbest members of dragon kind" said Moonwing smugly "I mean seriously, a large number of traps used are clearly obvious"

"I just hope to never have to deal with him again" said Stoick "I hope I never meet him, otherwise I'd kill him" said Hiccup "Even with his dragon skin cape"

So Hiccup helped the teens grow closer with their dragons with most of them making excellent progress, minus Snotlout who was having trouble getting Hookfang to listen to him. Mildew tried various ways to get rid of the dragons, but thanks to the Terrible Terrors who kept an eye on him, he was caught every time. Hiccup also found some other dragons who were willing to bond with villagers and during the next raid all his hard work payed off as all the dragons fought the attackers off and saved all the food, as well as capture some more dragons. Soon a large number of people were bonded a dragon and Hiccup made some changes around Berk to help accommodate them better. The entire time however no one but Stoick, and Gobber who had guessed it knew the truth about Hiccup and the relationship between him and his two dragons

 **Note: The changes happened over the course of two months F.Y.I.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **A Plan Gone Wrong**

It had been four months since Hiccup had shown that dragons could be trained and help make things better for Berk. However some people were still not happy with the changes, mainly Mildew. Snotlout wasn't happy either, but was quite about it, Snotlout thought he should have a Night Furry and not Hiccup as Snotlout thought he was still way better then him.

During the four months Fishlegs had grown suspicious of Hiccup's relationship with his two Night Furries and voiced them to Astrid who agreed that something was different between the way Hiccup acted with his Night Furries and the other dragons "So have you figured anything out yet?" asked Astrid "I have an idea, but I'm not sure if it's correct or not" answered Fishlegs "Well what are you thinking?" asked Astrid "Well, from the legends I've read, it's possible that Hiccup was once something else and was reincarnated for some reason" answered Fishlegs "Are you sure? That sound ridiculous" said Astrid "Maybe, but it's the best thing I can come up with" retorted Fishlegs "We should double check with Stoick or Gobber first" said Astrid

Meanwhile Snotlout was becoming more and more upset with how things were turning out; Hiccup may have not been the most outgoing viking nor was he the best fighter, but just because he showed people that dragons could be their allies and friends that everyone started paying more attention to him. Then there was the fact that Hiccup had not one, but two Night Furries when he should be their master not Hiccup "Stupid Hiccup, I should be the one everyone admires and pays attention to" said Snotlout to himself "But noooo, all I get is a stubborn reptile that lights my but on fire whenever I tell it to do something"

Sontlout rantings did not go unheard by Hookfang and the Terrors that Hiccup had keep an eye on him "That arrogant brat should be grateful that Hiccup even lets him work with us" said Hookfang "I'm worried about what he's going to do to Hiccup" said one of the Terrors "You guys should head to bed, I'll keep an eye on him" said Hookfang "Alright, be safe" said the Terrors as they flew off

As night fell and the people of Berk headed to bed, Snotlout decided that he had enough and that he was going to train that smaller Night Furry no mater what "But first, I'm going to teach that overgrown lizard a lesson for not obeying my awesomeness" said Snoulout as he grabbed two swords

Snotlout snuk out of his house and went over to where Hookfang was sleeping and as he said "This is what happens when you don't listen to me" stabbed Hookfang in the chest and mouth keeping him from roaring out as he died crying from Snotlout's betrayal "Alright, now for my Night Furry" said Snotlout as he headed over to the shed that Shade and Toothless lived

What Snotlout didn't know was Hiccup was sleeping in the shed with his family, but stayed human so no one would wonder where a third Night Furry came from "Alright you little bugger come here" said Snotlout after he carefully opened the door and grabbed Toothless roughly "Daddy!" screeched Toothless so loudly that it woke up the people of Bek, who had just started to fall asleep "LET HIM GO!" roared Hiccup as he stood up enraged that Snotlout was trying to take his son "You'll have to catch me first!" yelled Snotlout as he ran off

"I'm going to kill him" said Hiccup furiously "I don't care that he's my cousin or not, no one messes with my family" "I'm right behind you" said Moonwing as they ran after Snotlout

The entire commotion had caused the entire village to come out and see what was going on, and boy were they not happy about it, what they saw was Snotlout running away from Hiccup and his female Night Furry while carrying the hatchling who was wailing rather loudly "Snotlout what do you think you're doing!" yelled Stoick "You already have a dragon of your own" "No he doesn't I found Hookfangs body as soon as I ran outside" said Spitelout "I think Snotlout wanted a better dragon than what Hiccup presented him" "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" roared Hiccup as he ran after Snotlout with his weapons drawn "I do believe we are going to have to prepare the funeral barge" said Gobber

Hiccup managed to chase Snotlout right into the old dragon kill ring turned dragon training ground "Now I have you" growled Hiccup as he grabbed Snotlout by the neck and hoisted him up "This is what happens when you mess with my son" growled Hiccup as he stabbed Snotlout in the gut and threw him into the wall

"Son? What are you talking about?" asked one of the villagers, as everyone had followed after them "Hiccup, you're a reincarnated Night Furry? Right?" asked Fishlegs "Augh, yes it's true" sighed Hiccup "I just hoped no one would find out" "Hiccup, people have noticed how much time spent around and how protective you are of them" said Astrid "Plus I pretty much figured it out on my own by reading the legends about reincarnated creatures" added Fishlegs "But I can guess why you didn't want people to find out" "Well, now that's out of the way I'm going back to bed" said Hiccup as he changed into his dragon from, picked up his son and walked home with his mate

"I do believe that's enough excitement for one night, we should all head back to bed and deal with it in the mourning" said Stoick "but first we should put Snotlout's body in the proper place as well as Hookfang"

Surprisingly the next mourning the people of Berk didn't give Hiccup any trouble about his secrete and the funeral for Hookfang went off without any issues, Snotlout's on the other hand did. The funeral barge didn't have that much on it and no one was really upset that he was dead, since it was his own fault for trying to kidnap Hiccup's son and force him to obey him

 **Note: If you people can't tell Hiccup's paired to a Night Furry, how else is Toothless his son? Also I don't have anything against Snotlout as a character, but the way he acts would most defendantly lead to his death in this story or any other one where he dies for similar reasons**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **The Repercussions**

Once the funerals for Hookfang and Snotlout were over Hiccup and his family went straight home. Mildew tried to turn the village against them, but no one listened to him at all. The other teens had some questions for Hiccup, so they followed after him, not in a hurried way, while their dragons mourned Hookfang's murder at the hands of his rider

"Hiccup can we talk to you?" called Astrid as she knocked on the door "I see why not, and you guys aren't going to leave me alone until I answer your questions anyway" answered Hiccup as he opened the door

"So, you are really a Night Furry?" asked Fishlegs as they came in "Made that obvious last night when I changed into one and went to bed" said Hiccup sarcasticly "Right, but how did you die in the first place?" replied Fishlegs "Painfully, I was shot down by a stray ballista bolt while flying near a village beeing attacked by vikings" answered Hiccup "Ow" said the teens together "Ow is right" agreed Hiccup as he rubbed the spot on his side where he was hit "I get phantom pains from it time to time"

"Do you know why we get raided for food?" asked Astrid "I can answer that" said Stoick "Hiccup told me that a monster the size of a small mountain forces dragons to bring it food or they become food" "Then why don't the dragons fight back or leave?" asked Fishlegs "Mind control, the thing has mind control powers" answered Hiccup "That's why most dragons avoid being near that nest, they don't want to become that things slave"

"Hiccup what are you going to do when we're older? Other tribes aren't going to take you having a dragons family very well" asked Astrid "Transformation magic" answered Hiccup "All dragons have a degree of innate magical power, but non know how to transform unless they are reincarnated like I was" "So, you can teach Shade and Toothless how to transform into humans so no one's the wiser?" asked Fishlegs "Yes, but it will take some time for them to pull it off properly" answered Hiccup

"Can you use magic besides transforming?" asked Astrid "Sure, I learned quite a bit of dragon magic before I died" answered Hiccup "I just never really needed to use them" "What kind of magic can you do?" asked Fishlegs "A wide range of spells, but why do you ask?" replied Hiccup "Well you know some vikings do use some magic here and there, but I want to learn more" answered Fishlegs "You mean like Gothi?" asked Hiccup "Yeah, like Gothi" answered Fishlegs

"Could we turn into dragons?" asked the twins suddenly "No, you are unable to do such a thing" was the quick reply "Awww" complained the twins

"Hiccup, what are you going to do now everyone knows the truth?" asked Astrid "Since no one's given me any grief so far, nothing" answered Hiccup "I'm just going to carry on like normal" "Well considering the way people found out, I'm not surprised" said Fishlegs "I mean Snotlout killing Hookfang so he could swipe Toothless and force him to be his dragon and you chasing him down the way you did, would make most people understand" "Plus they know just how dangerous an angry dragon is" added Astrid

"Hiccup, I've been meaning to ask, but why were you brought back?" asked Stoick "From what the higher powers told me, they want me to end the monster in that nest" answered Hiccup "Higher power, don't you mean Odin or Thor?" asked Astrid "I'm not sure which higher power brought me back, considering there are more gods than just the ones vikings worship" answered Hiccup "I should know, since in my old life I traveled very far south and found many other gods, plus there's the dragon gods to consider"

"Oh, I had no idea there were more gods than just ours" said Fishlegs "But was there any signs pointing to which one it could have been?" "Nothing I recognized" answered Hiccup "The closest thing was from a newer faith that's sprung up" "How could you tell?" asked Astrid "I've encountered divine powers before and each one is different between groups, and the presence I felt was almost as mighty and righteous as the ones from this new faith I encountered. Non of the other powers I came in contact with came anywhere close"

"You're telling us that there are gods more powerful than our own?!" asked Fishlegs in alarm "Three, there are only three divine powers I felt that are far greater than all others that I encountered" answered Hiccup "What do you mean encountered exactly?" asked Astrid "I mean that literally, I encountered the gods or at least their presence in my old life, I did say I traveled a lot before I died" answered Hiccup "I didn't speak to them or anything, I was just passing through the area they happened to be in at the same time"

"By Thor, that's something isn't it" said Stoick in awe "Meh, I'm not the only dragon to have had the same kind of encounters, but yeah it's something to be that close to higher powers and come away still alive" said Hiccup with a shrug

"So getting back on track, how are you going to kill that thing in the nest?" asked Stoick "I can't do it alone, but with enough dragons and riders it should be doable" answered Hiccup "and add some high powered spells that the beast should go down" "What kind of beast is it?" asked Astrid "It's called the Red Death, it's technically a dragon, but from what the higher ups tell me, she might as well have come from the pit" answered Hiccup "She? Dragon? What is she exactly?" asked Fishlegs "She'd be classed as a Bolder Class dragon" answered Hiccup

"Wouldn't she take control of our dragons if we tried to attack?" asked Astrid "No, with a rider a dragon is able to resist mind control if the bond is strong enough, though no dragon will admit it" answered Hiccup "But you just did" pointed out Astrid "You got me there, but another thing is that I will be there" said Hiccup "What will you being there change? You have no rider" asked Fishlegs "I'm going to ignore that statement and tell you that the power of mind control is not limited to just that monster, other dragons have that power as well so long as they are an alpha" answered Hiccup who gave Fishlegs a hard look

"Wait you mean you have that same power?" asked Astrid "Yes, but I don't use it often since I don't have to" answered Hiccup "all the dragons on Berk respect me and are for the most part my friend" answered Hiccup "How do you think I got them to listen in the first place?" "You mean you just asked them to obey you that day?" asked Fishlegs "All I asked was if they wanted to help show Berk that dragons could be helpful and they all agreed" answered Hiccup "Wow, I didn't know that" said Fishlegs

"So now that we know what we're dealing with and are on the same page, how do you suppose we kill this Red Death?" asked Stoick "Frontal assault, get her to come out of her den where she will be the most vulnerable" answered Hiccup "However, once she's dead I'm going to have to help the nest recover and find them a new alpha and that might take sometime" "Well, we'll deal with that when we cross that bridge, but we need to make a plan of attack" said Stoick "Right and since we have some dragons that we freed from that nest, they will want payback and help in any way they can" agreed Hiccup

So it was settled, Berk was going to end the war between dragons and vikings with both sides coming out as allies and the cause of all the bloodshed dead. The people of Berk were shocked to learn the truth behind the attacks and were willing to end it once and for all. Hiccup also started teaching Fishlegs some other spells that most vikings didn't have, with help from Gothi who was more than happy to help

A few nights latter Hiccup had a strange vision. Everywhere he looked there was radiant light flowing past him "Hello? Where am I?" asked Hiccup "Hello again, young one" called back a voice "I see the mission I gave you is at hand" "Who are you?" asked Hiccup "I am mightier than all the gods most mortal men worship, only two are greater and the strongest created me" answered the voice "That doesn't answer my question" said Hiccup "I was not finished" retorted the voice "Sorry, continue" apologized Hiccup "As I was saying, my domain is not clear to most as I reside outside creation, though I am the spirit of creation. I left to create what I wished to create, but not interfere with my creator's work, so I spoke to him about it and he agreed that I could create something of my own so long as I did what he asked. He even offered to make me all knowing, but I turned it down saying I wanted to learn from my mistakes and grow as a being. My creator was impressed with my conviction saying any other being would have jumped at the offer, and that a betrayer tried to steal the knowledge before I was even brought into existence. And boy have I made some mistakes, I foolishly created magic as a tool for mortal kind, only for it to be used as a weapon by evil, and I can't get rid of it due to how I created it, plus on top of that magic has integrated itself in the fabric of reality, so getting rid of it would cause major compactions in all of creation. The best thing I can do is cut the supply from my reality to the others since the source lies in my reality and I have complete control over it"

"That's a lot to take in" said Hiccup who's head was still spinning "Sorry, I got carried away, but just know that mankind knows of me, but not everything so don't go around telling people about it" said the voice "What's your name?" asked Hiccup "I am not a liberty to tell you, figure it out" answered the voice "Just know that what people call me is correct, but I have a different name that I use that means that same thing"

 **Note: I know who that voice belongs to, but he's part of a original story that I have written out and am almost ready to send out. The story is in his reality and NO ONE can claim it, fanfictions of it after it comes out are fine, but that's a long way off**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 **The Death of Red Death**

Its been a month since Hiccup's secrete was discovered and the people of Berk found out why the raids happen. In that time Hiccup was asked questions about his old life, but beyond that no one gave him any grief about it. Hiccup also was showing Fishlegs how to cast some practical spells, and spent a lot of time with his family openly in both forms.

"Hey Hiccup what do you know about the Volkin?" asked Fishlegs as the teens were relaxing at Hiccup's house "You mean dragon kin? From what I know volkins are said to have the strengths an weaknesses of both humans and dragons, as well as bring peace between the two" "Is that all?" asked Astrid "No, Volkins are able to use all dragons powers and if they are skilled enough fully change between human and dragon at will" answered Hiccup "Kinda like you?" asked Fishlegs "In a sense yes, but I'm a reincarnated dragon" answered Hiccup "and I can't use other dragon's power"

"One of Berk's founders was a Volkin" said Stoick as he brought out a large book "Not many people know as it was kept secrete" "Does that mean one of us are descendent from a Volkin?" asked Fishlegs eagerly "Valka was, so that means since Hiccup was reincarnated as our son he is related to him" answered Stoick "I'm related to a Volkin?" asked Hiccup surprised "Yes, and so is your son" answered Stoick "Well that should make teaching him how to transform easier" said Hiccup with a sigh

"How is that going?" asked Astrid "I haven't started yet, I want to get rid of the Red Death first" answered Hiccup "Son, I suggest that you teach Toothless and Shade soon" said Stoick "Why?" asked Hiccup "Berk's hosting the next Thing and it's within a few months from now" answered Stoick "Do the other tribes know we managed to get dragons on our side?" asked Hiccup "The more trustworthy tribes do for sure, but I don't know about the others" answered Stoick

The next day everyone go ready to take down the Red Death. Hiccup told everyone what weaknesses it had and to avoid getting to close to its face. Within an hour everyone that rode a dragon flew off to the nest to attack and kill the Red Death. An hour latter the arrived at the volcanic island that was the nest and started blasting away at the rock wall with everything they had

" **Who dares to attack my throne!"** demanded a loud voice that only the dragons could understand, the vikings only heard a loud roar "Come out and see for yourself you overgrown newt!" taunted Hiccup who was in his original form **"How dare you insult me in such a way! Now you will die!"** boomed the Red Death as she burst out of the volcano

As soon as she came out everyone began to blast her with everything they had, dragons breathing all their different kinds of fire and vikings casting all manner of spells **"You insolent dolts! How dare you attack one such as myself!"** roared the Red Death **"I am a queen!"** "You are no queen, you are a fiend that must be destroyed" said Hiccup as he fired of a volley of plasma blasts into her left eyes, blinding her on that side

After an hour of repetitive attacks from all fronts the Red Death couldn't take anymore and keeled over dead. Hiccup led all the dragons to push the massive corpse into the sea to rot "May you rot in the bowls of the pit" said Hiccup as he changed back into his human form

As everyone landed a massive burst of light appeared from above and a voice rang out "It is done, the monster that plagued these lands for generations is dead, but the task is not over, there are still threats to unity between dragons and humans. But do not fear, as there are others who will stand with you and fight alongside your beliefs" "Who are you? Thor? Odin?" asked Stoick "Neither, I am greater than all other divine forces in your world, all except two and they are my superiors" answered the voice "and to answer your question of who I am, I can not say you must figure it out on your own"

"Are you the one who brought Hiccup back from the dead?" asked Astrid "Indeed I am, and if Hiccup wants to regain his missing memories he must find his old body" answered the voice "Why did you bring him back?" asked Fishlegs "Because I can, and Berk would have fallen into ruin if I didn't" answered the voice "and your gods were to busy worrying about the end of the world to help, so I stepped in and sorted them out and gave Berk a chance to survive" "When is Ragnarok going to happen?" asked Stoick worryingly "The end times? Not for a long time" answered the voice "The multiverse is massive and the "end times" have affected certain parts of it, but its never been the true end as that would mean the entire multiverse would collapse and fall apart"

"But enough of that, go home and enjoy your victory" said the voice as it faded, after blasting the Red Death's corpse with a massive column of light vaporizing it "Alright we better listen to him" said Stoick "Right lets go home" agreed Hiccup as he changed into his dragon form and took off

When everyone got back a massive party was held for victory over the Red Death and the end of the war. Hiccup picked a worthy candidate to take over the nest and be the alpha. Everyone had a great time, minus Mildew who didn't even show up. The next day Hiccup began teaching his mate and son how to transform into a human so the other tribes couldn't complain about them being dragons. It took about two weeks for them both to get the hang of changing forms and learning how to properly use them

 **Note: The Volkin is a wonderful story and I asked the author if I could add in the legend of the volkin to which they said yes, thanks so much and I can't wait for the next chapter :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **The Thing**

It was getting closer and closer to the Thing and the people of Berk were getting antsy about it as they didn't know how the other tribes were going to react to them having dragons under their control "So is everything ready?" Stoick asked Hiccup as they got the great hall ready for their guests "Just about, Shade and Toothless know not to refer to me as family right now and the other dragons know to wait in the woods until things have either settled down or go bad" answered Hiccup "Good, good, thankfully our allies are more interested in finding out the truth over attacking us for it" said Stoick

"Well in either case it's best that the dragons aren't seen flying around Berk at first and go threw the same steps we did when I showed Berk the truth" said Hiccup "What about your mate and son?" asked Stoick "We'll tell them we rescued them from a shipwreck or something" said Hiccup "Makes sense" said Stoick "Though I must know what the plan is if they find out the truth about you and your family" "They can deal with it, I was reincarnated and am now the heir to a tribe because of it" said Hiccup

A few days latter the first ships arrived carrying the Bog Burglers and the Meatheads "Ah Big Boobed Bertha and Thornstin the Nuthead, it is nice to see you again" greeted Stoick when the two chiefs docked "Aye, it's always nice to see ya, but what is this I hear about dragons being tamed?" replied Thornstin "Yes, I would like to know too" added Bertha "In due time, but we need the other chiefs first" answered Stoick

"Just to let you know, Dagur the Deranged killed his father and took over the Berserker tribe" warned Thornstin "Aye and he's been boating about returning them to their former glory" added Bertha "This might complicate things" said Stoick "You're telling me" agreed Thornstin "I'm betting he's goin to demand everyone swear loyalty to him or be destroyed" "We'll just have to wait and see" said Stoick

"This is going to make things a whole lot harder" said Hiccup when he was told about what happened with the Berserker Tribe "Aye, best we use the fact that the Thing forbids hostilities until it's over to our fullest advantage" said Stoick "Oh we will don't worry" assured Hiccup

Over the next few days the rest of the chiefs arrived with Dagur being the last one. All the chiefs had heard that Berk had somehow managed to train dragons and use them to make things better, but when they arrived they didn't see any evidance. Most of the smarter chiefs felt that it was so things could get off to a good start and they don't overreact to seeing dragons flying around

"Lets get the Thing underway" says one of the chiefs "Yeah! I want to know if the rumors are true" said Dagur "The rumors will be discussed during the meeting, but until then enjoy what Berk has to offer" said Stoick as he headed off to make final preparations

After Stoick left many of the chiefs were really wanting to know of the rumors they heard were true, but in the meantime took advantage of Berk's hospitality. The heirs of the tribes who also came were interested in seeing Hiccup again, for different reasons, but non of them could find him anywhere. They tried asking the villagers, but they were told that Hiccup was off training somewhere and would show up at the meeting, they also asked where Snotlout had gone and were shocked when they heard that his ego had finally cost him his life.

Hiccup was making final preperations for introducing dragons to the other chiefs and was hoping for the best "Hiccup dear, are you alright?" asked Moonwing who was in her human guise "Yes dear, I'm just worried about the more violent chiefs" answered Hiccup "I still can't get used to walking like this" complained Moonwing "I know it's hard dear, but it is best that we hide what you and Shadowspark really are for now" said Hiccup "I understand my love, at least Shadowspark adjusted very easily" said Moonwing "He's young it was very easy for him" said Hiccup "He takes after you in those regards" said Moonwing "But I do want another" "Someday my love, after everything has been settled" said Hiccup

Soon it was time for the first meeting of the Thing to take place in the Great Hall and all the chiefs and their heirs arrived on time, but noticed that Hiccup was currently not in the room "Stoick where has your son gone off to?" asked Bertha "Hiccup will be joining us shortly, he just has a few things to take care of first" answered Stoick "Fair enough, I hope he joins us soon" said Bertha

"Alright what is the first thing any of you wish to propose or discus?" asked Stoick "I'd like to..." said Bertha but was interrupted by Dagur who demanded "I want to know who's going to pledge their allegiance to me" "Dagur, just because you are the chief of the Berserkers does not mean you get to be rude to another chief" scolded Stoick "I will not be silenced" yelled Dagur who quickly closed his mouth from all the very hard looks from the other chiefs

"As I was saying, I wish to know of the rumors are true about you having trained dragons or not" said Bertha "Aye!" agreed the other chiefs "My question to all of you is, what are your honest opinions about it before I give you that answer" replied Stoick "Honestly if it can be done, it will be a great relief to my tribe" said Thornstin "While we don't have major issues with dragons ourselves, they could prove a valuable asset" said Bertha "I think anyone who sides with dragons should be slain" said Dagur

"Ha! Speak for yourself, I want some protection" said Gergroff the Ugly, chief of the Bone Snapper Tribe "Aye! If dragons are supposedly so helpful then they awta make us wealthier than before" added Moniv the Crazy, Chief of the Goldnose Tribe

"I'll never side with dragons, they are our source of entertainment" said Gergrentch the Cruel, Chief the Murderous Tribe "Me either! I lost my entire family except my son to those beasts!" added Mergrofi the Spiteful, Chief of the Hornbogglers

"Think of it, vikings wielding dragons against the Romans, we'd be unstoppable!" cried Lazrith the Mad, Chief of the Hootlark Tribe "Personally I would like to see some trained dragons" said Olof the Soft, Chief of the Icefang Tribe

"Well it appears most everyone wants to try to get along with dragons" said Stoick "Seven out of ten tribes, so it's a majority" "So are ya going to tell us if the rumors are true?" asked Bertha "The truth is, yes my son Hiccup discovered Valka's notes some years ago and found that they were very much true and after I discovered him training dragons in the woods, we talked about it and agreed that showing that Val was right slowly at first was the best course of action" answered Stoick "But wasn't Valka killed by a dragon?" asked Olof "She was carried away, but we didn't see her get killed, and knowing her she probably tamed the dragon. Why she hasn't come home is another matter" answered Stoick

"If what you say is true, then where are the dragons?" asked Moniv "Some of them are with Hiccup and the rest are out hiding in the woods" answered Stoick "And where is Hiccup?" asked Dagur "Up here!" called Hiccup from atop the rafters with some dragons with him "We were surrounded by dragons this entire time and we're not dead?" asked Olof in alarm "I'm not that Drago Bludfist, I don't have dragons killing people that disagree with me" said Hiccup

At the mention of Drago Bludfist most of the other chiefs paled as they knew all about the mad man who killed their predecessors and almost killed Stoick with dragons "Who's this Drago person?" asked Dagur not knowing what the big deal was "Drago is the most vile man alive, he's even worse than Alvin the Treacherous by a large margin" answered Stoick "And his crazier than me" added Moniv "More Cruel than I" put in Gergrentch "and more spiteful and ugly than Mergrofi and Gergroff" finished Thornstin

Dagur quickly realized that this Drago person was probably more deranged than he was and a true threat to everyone, but had no idea how to stop him so he asked "Where is the guy then? If he's so horrible then where is he?" "No one knows for sure, reports say he up further northwest near Greenland" answered Bertha "But that was years ago" "How are we going to stop him if he comes for us?" asked Gergroff

"With our own dragons" answered Hiccup "What?" asked the other chiefs in confusion "Think about it, Drago most likely thinks he's the only one that can control dragons, so imagine his surprise when he finds the entire archipelago doing the same thing, but also riding dragons as well" explained Hiccup "Lad makes a good point, but how are we going to learn how to do what you can?" asked Bertha "Leave your heirs with me and I'll teach them so long as they follow my guidelines, and they are very very strict" answered Hiccup "That way they can pass on the knowledge when they return home"

"What if we don't want them to learn" asked Gergrentch "Then good luck against Drago, but we aren't going to force anyone to learn if they don't want to" answered Hiccup "Fair enough" replied Gergrentch

"Anyone who want to learn what I know please follow me into the woods" said Hiccup as he jumped down from the rafters atop a nadder and walked out the door. The heirs of the tribes who where interested followed after him openly, the rest snuck out while the chiefs moved on to different topics

 **Note: Well now Berks secrete is out, but the other chiefs aren't likely to attack them due to the threat of Drago hanging over their heads and Berk is the only place that can stand up to him at the moment. Up next the start of training, hehehehehe**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

 **Training Begins**

Hiccup led the heirs of the other tribes into the woods "So where are we going?" asked Camikazi, the daughter of Big Boobed Bertha "To my cove, there are some dragons who are willing to have you bond with them" answered Hiccup "What kind of dragons are there?" asked Thuggery, the son of Thornstin "Besides the common ones? You'll have to wait and see" answered Hiccup

When the group made it to the cove they saw the other teens with the dragons completely at ease among them "Wow, look at them all" said Cami "Who's those two? I've never seen them before?" asked Ruggeriz, the son of Olof pointing to Shade and Toothless "They are some people we found out at sea" answered Hiccup "Where are they from?" asked Thuggery "Not entirely sure, but they've proven rather helpful" answered Hiccup

"Are there any Night Furries? I want to see one" said Raftlain, the son of Lazrith "Sorry, but the only Night Furry I've seen I had to put down due to how hostile he was" answered Hiccup "How'd you kill it?" asked Cami "Gobber used one of my inventions without my permission and unknowingly shot him out of the sky, and then I found it in the woods all tied up" answered Hiccup

"That doesn't sound like you Hiccup, you'd never strike down a helpless enemy like that" said Vollizoff, the son of Gergroff "Normally I wouldn't but that dragon was very hostile and tried to kill me first" said Hiccup "Man that stinks, I want a Night Furry" complained Raftlain "I'm sorry, but we haven't seen any others" apologized Astrid

"Does this have anything with Snotlouts death?" asked Vollizoff "Yeah, he didn't like the dragon he was bonded with and tried to steal another" answered Fishlegs "He also killed his dragon as he didn't listen to him very well"

"So what dragons are we going to be paired with?" asked Cami interested "It is not up to me, it's up to the dragon" answered Hiccup "Where's your dragon?" asked Thuggery "Off somewhere, she'll show herself when she wants to" answered Hiccup

Just then the heirs of the tribes that didn't want them to learn turned up "What are you doing here?" asked Cami "We want to learn how to tame dragons despite what our fathers say" answered Mernish, son of Mergrofi "Well, I can show you how to tame a dragon, but I can't risk any of the dragons we have as your fathers are most likely going to slay them" said Hiccup "That's fine, we'll find one on our own" said Uugtrii, son of Gergrentch "Then lets get started" said Hiccup

Meanwhile the chiefs discussed various other topics, but Hiccup teaching the heirs how to tame dragons always came up one way or another "I'm not going to let some beasts roam freely in my lands, and if you don't want Breserkers knocking down your door you better follow suit" said Dagur "I'm willing to take that risk Dagur, we don't scare me" said Bertha "I'm willing to fight for this" added Thornstin "I'm with you guys" added Gergroff and Moniv "Same here" finished Olof and Lazrith

"It appears that most of the archipelago is against you Dagur, and don't forget that Drago is somewhere out there still" said Stoick "I'm not letting dragons roam free on my island, but I'm not going to put my people at risk by attacking those who can save us" said Mergrofi "I agree, if you're going to attack the others, then you're on your own" added Gergrentch "Fine! I hope you enjoy your last days cuz I'm coming for you all" yelled Dagur as he stormed out of the room

By the end of the day Hiccup returned with the heirs and the dragons they managed to befriend. Cami on a changewing she named Shadow, Thuggery on a black gronkle named Charcoal, Ruggeriz with a green & gold nadder named Packs, Raflain on a dark grey monstrous nightmare named Smokefurry, Vollizoff with a blue rumblehorn named Shaav, and Bertrid, daughter of Moniv with a red nadder named Rosethorn

"Well done Hiccup, you managed to pair everyone with a dragon" congratulated Stoick "Thanks, it wasn't that hard really as the dragons picked their partner, not the other way around" said Hiccup who enjoyed the praise "So, are they able to fly yet?" asked Bertha "Not quite, give sometime and the dragon let you know when they are willing to fly with you, but it's best to have a saddle for safety measures don't want someone falling to their death now do we?" replied Hiccup "That's true" agreed Bertha "So what are the conditions for you teaching our children how to tame dragons?" asked Moniv

"Firstly, don't attack others with them only strike back in self defense" answered Hiccup "Second, don't mistreat the dragons under your care, if I find out I will come and take them away; third don't force a bond, it will only end badly; besides that nothing else" "That sounds fair, so we can't strike first with our dragons, but we can use them to retaliate?" asked Thornstin "Yes" answered Hiccup "and I believe Dagur is going to attack us for having allied with dragons"

"You're right son" said Stoick "He basicly declared war on everyone just before he stormed off" "That figures, but it's going to take sometime before we have any riders who are able to fight atop of dragons" said Hiccup "Then it's best we start learnin isn't it" said Moniv "Yes, once you have a fair share of riders, start teaching them how to fight on their dragons" agreed Hiccup "We will start right after the Thing is over"

"I'm not going to have dragons, but we aren't going to attack just because you do" said Mergrofi "That's fine, we aren't forcing anyone to do something they don't want to" said Hiccup

 **Note: Oh no, Dagur has lost it... but he ain't going to win the war or live threw it either**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

 **War**

It has been two months since the Thing ended and Hiccup finished teaching the other heirs how to ride atop of dragons. Dagur kept true to his word and attacked, well more like raided, all the other tribes. However even with the Beserker's superior numbers and strength they couldn't fight on so many fronts at once, so Dagur resorted to hit and run tactics for the most part and made bigger strikes when he felt he had the upper hand. Hiccup's teaching of how to train dragons came in rather handy in forcing back the Berserker's forces and the other Chiefs were grateful that he did share his knowledge

Hiccup's mate and son during all this stayed in their natural forms whenever there were no visitors as they preferred their normal forms over being human, Toothless being more inclined to change back and forth when he was being mischievous so he could get away, but never for long as his father Hiccup would easily catch him after a short chase. Hiccup also had made saddles for the heir's dragons as well as show the other tribes smiths how to make them so they could make repairs or replacements if need be

"Hiccup how goes the battle training going?" asked Stoick "It's coming along as smoothly as I hoped, all our riders have some experience fighting dragonback from fighting the Red Death" answered Hiccup "That's good, we need to stop Dauger as soon as possible" said Stoick

"Chief!" yelled Spitelout as he came running over "Yes what is it?" asked Stoick "We found this young woman floating on some sort of raft" replied Spitelout "We brought her to Gothi, but we need to figure out who she is" "Agreed, Dagur might have sent a spy or something, so we can't let our guard down" said Stoick "Come on Hiccup lets go see our guest" "Right behind you" said Hiccup as he started following his father

So Stoick and Hiccup went to Gothi and introduced themselves to the girl who said her name was Heather. Stoick took a moment to look her over and noticed the small horn at her side "Where did you get that horn?" asked Stoick "It was from my birth father, I don't remember him much but for some reason he sent me away" answered Heather "May I take a look, it seem familiar to me" asked Stoick "Alright, but I want it back" complied Heather as she handed over the horn

Stoick carefully looked over the horn and recognized it as his gift to Oswald the Agreeable's daughter that vanished under mysterious circumstances "My dear I gave this to the former chief of the Berserker Tribe's daughter, but I from what I remember she disappeared one night and was never seen again" explained Stoick "Wait, are you saying that Heather here is the long lost sister of Dagur the Deranged?" asked Hiccup in disbelief "Aye I am" replied Stoick

Heather at this news told them that Dagur had her adopted parents hostage and was forcing her to to his bidding. Hiccup got a very sly idea on how to turn the tables on him and offered her to learn how to ride and train a dragon and that he had the perfect one in mind for her. Heather agreed stating that if she was indeed Dagur's sister then she could take over his tribe and make things right

Many days latter Heather returned to Dagur atop Windshear (I can't recall what type of dragon she is) and gave him the knowledge he wanted, but then reviled just who she really was by showing off the horn Stoick gave their father as a gift for her and that she was taking the tribe for herself. Dagur was both shocked that he had a sister and angry that she was going to try to take his tribe for herself, but felt a little pride for it as well. Dagur's men didn't know what to do as the two children of Oswald were about to fight for control over the tribe

Dagur decided to take the first move, but was quickly and smoothly blocked by Heather who was using a custom metal battle staff that had two ax heads at the end. Heather easily used her agility and stature to her advantage and she was more nimble that Dagur who used power strikes and charges to try to overpower her. Due to the very different battle styles Dagur began to tire out first and overextended himself and was knocked out buy a strong blow from the flat of one of the ax heads

"Now I am the chief of the Berserker Tribe" announced Heather "and my first order of business is to end this stupid war and bring the knowledge of how to befriend dragons to the rest of the tribe"

Hiccup and the other riders of Berk soon arrived on the scene and tied Dagur up so he could be tried by all the chiefs and be dealt with accordingly "You did great Heather" praised Hiccup "Thanks, I couldn't have done it with out all that training you and Astrid put me through" replied Heather "We're friends that what we do" said Hiccup with a smile

Once the other chiefs got wind that Dagur was dealt with and that Oswald's long lost daughter was found and that she's taken over they headed to Berk so that they could deal with Dagur's madness in the proper manner. Amazingly the chiefs of the tribes that did accept dragons came ridding on their very own dragons, much to Hiccup's delight

"So where is Dagur?" asked Bertha once she landed "Tied up in the jail, yelling about how he'll get his revenge" answered Stoick "To bad he won't be getting it" said Bertha "Aye, but I'm amazed at how well Heather has been taking it" said Stoick "I take it Heather is Oswald's daughter?" asked Bertha "Aye, I found that she still had the horn I made for her with her, but she doesn't know why she was separated from her original family" answered Stoick

A few days latter the other chiefs arrived and they all agreed that with Heather being the new leader of the Berserkers Dagur could be dealt with to the fullest extent, this meant Dagur was a dead man. Heather knew this, but due to her being slightly conflicted over Dagur and him being the only living relative she had, she decided to stay away from his execution so she didn't do something drastic.

The chiefs all agreed that Dagur would indeed receive the death penalty and decided that it would be held within two days, they decided to not tell Dagur until he was at the chopping block. Hiccup said that he had no desire to watch Dagur die and was going to keep an eye on Heather so she didn't try something, the other chiefs thought that it was best that Hiccup keep an eye on Heather. They however also felt slightly put off by Hiccup saying he didn't want to watch someone die even though they deserved it

Dagur's execution went off without any problems, Hiccup actually did watch from afar with Heather whom he convinced to watch from such a distance she wouldn't be able to see his face "I still can't believe I have no family left" said Heather with sadness thick in her voice "If Dagur hadn't killed your father you would" said Hiccup "I guess you're right, but I'm not sure how well the Berserkers will take me being the new chief as I have no experience being a leader" said Heather "We'll help you, but I'm sure some will still try to keep Dagur's war going for sometime" replied Hiccup "Eventually everything will work out, so don't fret to much" "I guess so" said Heather in a small voice

Stoick had noticed that Hiccup and Heather had indeed watched Dagur die, just from afar and knew that it was for the best if they did. Hiccup later spoke to his father telling him while Heather might not have seen the faces of everyone, he could as he had the eyes of a Night Fury and could still see everything clearly and that he hoped he never had to go threw watching an execution again "Son, that's part of the life of a leader, sometimes you have to have someone killed for disobeying the law" consoled Stoick "I know dad, I just hope to avoid death as much as possible" replied Hiccup with a sigh "I mean I died once already, so I don't want to witness death again as much as possible"

As Hiccup thought when the Berserker Tribe learned of Dagur's death and Heather's survival and take over, half the tribe was not happy and split off in hopes of avenging Dagur. The rest of the tribe gave Heather a chance to make things better and lead them into a new age. Stoick sent Heather one of his aids to help her get used to running a tribe and help her teach her tribe how to train and ride dragons

The remaining Berserkers were very willing to change and accepted help from Berk so that Heather could learn to be an effective leader. It took some trial and error, but Heather managed to learn how to effectively lead her tribe after about a month, much to her tribe's relief as well as Berk's as the part of the tribe that broke off was still at large and needed to be dealt with swiftly

 **Note: Sorry if I haven't posted anything lately, but I was working on one of my other fanfictions and I had gotten rather ill for about a week and it kept me from writing anything during that time. Also I have no set time for postings I just post as I finish a chapter, so bear with me when large gaps between posts accur**


	9. Notice

**Chapter Nine**

 **Notice**

Sorry for not updating in forever, but I've come to the conclusion that this story needs to be rewritten badly as the pacing is off. So at some point a new version of this story will come out with a few changes to make things flow much better, not to mention having better spacing and not blocks of text

Again I do like the story I have developed and will continue it sometime in the future, but with the way it is right now it's not going anywhere anytime soon and that is why when I do continue it will be new and improved

One final note, I don't have a schedule for updates or anything of the like, I write what I write when ever I am in the mood or get a great idea for a story that I want to write down and share with all of you. Check out my profile for the all the stories that I have written so far and I hope you enjoy them!


	10. Announcement

**Announcement**

I have recently created a story where I interact with the various characters that are under my influence as well as give news and updates on what is going on with my work called: Scribe0magic's Crystal Sanctum. So if you have any concerns about a particular story you might find some news about it there, and if you put a comment asking about a story that I haven't talked about yet, I should get around to making a chapter about it

Also this announcement will be replaced with a new chapter at some point for the stories that I am still working on, just please be patient with me as I don't have much time right now to work on any of my stories (As of 1-24-2019)


End file.
